gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stacje radiowe w Los Playaz
W Los Playaz/Los X występuje dużo stacji radiowych (obecnie w spisie nie wszystkie zostały podane) o dość dobrym poziomie zróżnicowania. Istnieje kilka list radiostacji - ta z Vice City, San Andreas, Saints Row 2 oraz Los X (nowa). Wszystkie stacje (oprócz Radia Soulwax w Los X) są dynamiczne. Wybór stacji radiowej przypomina menu wyboru piosenki z Watch Dogs, jednakże z pewnymi różnicami. Po pierwsze: jest ono nieco szersze. Po drugie: w miejscu "SKIP SONG OR HOLD TO STOP" jest napisana nazwa aktualnie granej stacji radiowej. Po trzecie: zamiast ikonki "play" (ta po lewo) jest logo danej stacji radiowej. Po czwarte: menu jest wyprostowane. ____________________________________________ Radio Los Santos: nowoczesny rap. DJ: Big Boy. thumb|Logo Radia Los Santos. *Future - How It Was *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' *Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It *Drake - All Me *Lil Wayne - How To Love *Snoop Dogg ft. T-Pain - Boom *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D. *Ice Cube - Sasquatch *Ludacris ft. Trey Songz - Sex Room *DMX - Fuck U Bitch *Kanye West - I Am God *Jay-Z - Oceans *Busta Rhymes - Shoot for the Moon *Ja Rule - Black Vodka *Wiz Khalifa ft. 2 Chainz - We Own It *T-Pain ft. B.o.b. - Up Down *A$AP Rocky ft. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts – R-Cali *100s – Life of a Mack *Gucci Mane Ft. Ciara – Too Hood *Clyde Carson, The Team – Slow Down *Marion Band$ ft. Nipsey Hussle – Hold Up *Gangrene – Bassheads *PROBLEM ft. Glasses Malone – Say That Then *YG – I'm A Real 1 *Eminem - Rap God *Chamillionaire - Ridin' Dirty *Danny Brown - Dip *Tinchy Stryder ft. N-Dubz - Number 1 *Xzibit - LAX *The Doors ft. Snoop Dogg - Riders on the Storm (Underground 2 Fredwreck Remix) * Ace Hood ft. Future, Rick Ross - Bugatti * 50 Cent ft. Olivia - Candy Shop ___________________________________________ RIFM - klasyczny metal, rock. DJ: Larry i Harry *Dio - Holy Diver *Kat - Powieszony sznur *Megadeth - Holy Wars... The Punishment Due *Anthrax - Madhouse *Slayer - Angel of Death *Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark *Alice Cooper - Poison *Black Sabbath - Iron Man *Iron Maiden - Dance of Death *Aerosmith - Make It *Diamond Head - Am I Evil? *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Demon - Don't Brake The Circle _________________________________________ 6FM - utwory gracza. DJ: Autumn Riley. Utwory można wgrać lub wykorzystać utwory występujące w innych radiach. _________________________________________ Radio Los Santos Classics - klasyczny hip-hop. DJ: Julio OG (brat Julio G). thumb|Logo Radia Los Santos Classics. * ? _________________________________________ East 'n' West Classics -''' klasyczny rap. DJ: DJ Pooh * Da Shootaz - Joyride (Grand Theft Auto) * Coolio ft. L.V. - Gangsta's Paradise * Apache - Gangsta Bitch * Beanie Sigel - What A Thug About * 2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah * N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction * N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta * Kurupt (feat. Tray Dee & Slip Capone) - C Walk * DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense * Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice * King Tee (feat. Ice Cube & Breeze) - Played Like a Piano * Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me * Mack 10 (feat. Tha Dogg Pound) - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit * Too Short - So You Want to Be a Gangster * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Still D.R.E * Nate Dogg - I Got Love * Spice 1 - 187 Proof * Spice 1 (feat. MC Eiht) - The Murda Show * Nas - One Love * Notorious B.I.G. - Big Poppa * 50 Cent - Life's on the Line _________________________________________ '''FlyLo FM - IDM, eksperymentalna muzyka elektroniczna, twórczość Flying Lotusa (częściowo). DJ: Flying Lotus. thumb|Logo FlyLo FM. FlyLo FM w Los Playaz przeszło pewne zmiany w stosunku do wersji z GTA V. Po pierwsze stacja teraz jest dynamiczna (nie jest już jednym zapętlonym plikiem), ale dalej nie odtwarza reklam i wiadomości, ponieważ jest to stacja piracka. Po drugie zostały usunięte cztery utwory: *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx Po tych zmianach playlista wygląda tak: *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There *Clams Casino - Crystals *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved *Flying Lotus - Be Spin *Flying Lotus & Erykah Badu - See Thru To U *Flying Lotus - The Diddler *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (Instrumental) *Machinedrum - She Died There *DJ Rashad – It's Whack *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters *Shadow Child - 23 *Kingdom - Stalker Ha *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker _________________________________________ P.M.R. - rock alternatywny, alt-metal, grunge, space rock, indie rock, rapcore. DJ: Trent Reznor. thumb|Logo P.M.R. Jest to stacja zastępująca Vinewood Boulevard Radio z GTA V. Nazwa i logo radia są wzięte od początkowej wersji VBR. Jeden utwór także pochodzi z oryginalnego P.M.R. Jednakże kilka utworów jest wzięte z VBR oraz beta wersji tej stacji. Trochę utworów pochodzi z innych gier wydanych przez EA (na przykład "Would?" pochodzi z gry Burnout: Paradise). Stacja jest dynamiczna, odtwarza reklamy i wiadomości. *Faith No More - The Real Thing *Seether - Remedy *Three Days Grace - It's All Over *Nirvana - Heart-Shaped Box *Ceremony - Hysteria *Hanni El Khatib - Head In The Dirt *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker *Oasis - Cigarettes & Alcohol *FIDLAR - Cocaine *Iggy Pop & The Trolls - Superbabe *Nine Inch Nails - The Hand That Feeds *Alice In Chains - Would? *Kasabian - Club Foot *Rise Against - Give It All *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself *Autolux - The Science Of Imaginary Solutions *The Mars Volta - Dyslexicon *Lostprophets - We Bring An Arsenal *U.N.K.L.E ft. Josh Homme - Restless *Neon Trees - Animal *VHS or Beta - Burn it All Down *The Subways - Rock & Roll Queen *Ugly Kid Joe - Cats In The Cradle *Limp Bizkit - Rollin' *AFI - Miss Murder *Five Finger Death Punch - Weight Beneath My Sin *Papa Roach - To Be Loved * The Stone Roses - She Bangs the Drums CIEKAWOSTKI: *Ponadto czasami, kiedy Trent zapowiada wiadomości mówi, że puszcze je dosyć niechętnie. *Na billboardach, które znajdują się w Las Payasadas oraz niedaleko Angel Pine częstotliwość stacji jest pokazana jako 92.1 MHz. _______________________________________________________________________ Vice City FM - '''pop, rock z lat '80. DJ: Toni *Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight Ciekawostki *Podobnie do radia Radio Los Santos Classics, Flash FM jest także lekko zmienioną wersją radia z jakiejś części GTA. Playlista jest identyczna do tej z Flash FM z Vice City z dodatkiem nowego utworu "In The Air Tonight" Phila Collinsa. ______________________________ '''Rebel Radio - '''country. DJ: jakiś gościu chyba *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way *Waylon Jennings - Don't You Think This Outlaw Bit Has Done Got Out of The Hand Ciekawostki *K-Rose zachowało z bety (Rebel Radio) tylko jeden utwór (Are You Sure Hank Dont It This Way), drugi jego utwór (Don't You Think This Outlaw Bit Has Done Got Out of The Hand) jest zupełnie nowy. Reszta jest wzięta z GTA San Andreas. ______________________________ '''Blue Ark FM - reggae, dancehall, dub. DJ: Lee "Scratch" Perry. thumb|Logo Blue Ark FM. *Dennis Brown - Money in my Pocket *Half Pint - Crazy Girl *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three *Lee Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - I Am A Madman *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt *Chronixx - Odd Ras *Tommy Lee - Psycho *Junior Delgado - Sons of Slaves *Vybz Kartel & Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem *Bramma feat. Elephant Man - Duh Weh Mi Waah *Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Kingston Town *Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man *Dennis Brown - Westbound Train *Inner Circle - Bad Boys *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - Jungle Lion *Leo Graham - Want a Wine *Linval Thompson - Jah Jah The Conquerer *Sean Paul - Temperature *Sizzla - Live Up CIEKAWOSTKI *Blue Ark FM to Blue Ark z wersji beta Los Playaz (GTA V). Stacja zachowała swojego DJ'a, logo, piosneki i jingle. Różnice polegają na tym, że doszły piosenki, które występowały w becie Blue Ark. *W grze znajduje się billboard, który znajduje się w Portola Drive, przedstawiona na nim czętotliwość radia to 96.2. **Jest to odwołanie do daty odzyskania przez Jamajkę niepodległości. ___________________________________________________________________________________ MetFM - '''twórczość Metalliki. DJ: James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich *Metallica - Hit The Lights *Metallica - The Four Horsemen *Metallica - Phantom Lord *Metallica - Creeping Death *Metallica - Ride The Lightning *Metallica - Fade To Black *Metallica - Battery *Metallica - Master of Puppets *Metallica - Damage, Inc. *Metallica - ...And Justice for All *Metallica - One *Metallica - Dyer's Eve *Metallica - Enter Sandman *Metallica - The Struggle Within *Metallica - My Friend of Misery *Metallica - Until it Sleeps *Metallica - King Nothing *Metallica - Hero of the Day *Metallica - Fuel *Metallica - The Memory Remains *Metallica - The Unforgiven II *Metallica - Turn The Page *Metallica - The Wait *Metallica - Whiskey in the Jar *Metallica - All Nightmare Long *Metallica - Cyanide *Metallica - The Day That Never Comes W grze występuje także sekretna radiostacja, którą można usłyszeć tylko w T-34/85 RUDY znajdującym się w La Puerta. Nazywa się ona '''Radio Wojskowe (w każdej wersji językowej nazywa się po polsku). Odtwarza się w niej tylko jeden utwór - Ballada o pancernych, znana także jako Deszcze niespokojne. Link coming soon Kategoria:Stacje radiowe Kategoria:Los Playaz Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13